Phaenomena
by Reiajade
Summary: A simple wish by a woman sets off a chain of events, that changes Harry Potter's life for the better
1. Chapter 1

Phaenomena

By ReiaJade

Prelude–Everyone Wishes for Something.

She wished, she wished for a child. She wished for it every night for years now. Her husband watched her as she kneeled, praying for their miracle child. She tried to be secret about it but they both knew. He knew how much having a child meant to her; to him it didn't seem fair that Merlin would take away the only thing that would give her joy. As she kneeled by the side of their bed she whispered words, a mantra that she recited day after day, year after year.

"I wish….. I wish for a little one of my own, to love and cherish."

But this time was different because Rubeus Hagrid wished with his wife….

Dumbledore was on his way to Private drive and was in a hurry. He had made a grave mistake by leaving Harry Potter with his relatives. Luckily he had listened to Minerva when she told him to at least monitor them. What he found was despicable to say the least. They locked the poor child in a cupboard and barely fed him, and he didn't want to think about the physical abuse that the two year had endured.

As he came to the house, a blinding light had engulfed the whole neighborhood. When Dumbledore opened his eyes, he saw a little figure with green tassels flying away. He recognized the creature. He let out a sigh of relief, Harry Potter would be safe. He still had to deal with the Dursely's, at least one less thing to worry about. Jirachi, would protect the child.

Miles away from Private Drive, a little girl of three was crying. Her parents had forgotten her again. She had made sure to be extra good, in hopes of getting their attention, but instead was left behind. Hermione Granger didn't understand, wasn't she a good girl. She was always good, her daycare teacher said so. Why didn't her parents take notice, why didn't they care? She wanted to be loved, to be cared for, she wished for it with all her heart…..

It was then that a golden light wrapped around Hermione and took her away…

Amelia Bones was wishing for a better future for her orphan niece. It wasn't that she didn't love her, but Amelia herself was a target for people with vendettas and she had no desire to put her darling niece in harm's way. So she wished for her niece to be happy and safe. It was then that Jirachi appeared to her.

"The wishing Pokémon, Jirachi? So you heard my wish, and then please keep her safe and most importantly happy. The Pokémon nodded to her, and consumed little Susan Bones in a gold light. She watched as the Pokémon and her niece disappeared. She cried, she would miss her little Susan, but she knew that she would be better off.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Andreina Zabini was sleeping off another hangover, while her son was wishing his father was still here. Ever since his father died, it was as if his mother had died too. He missed how his mother used to be, fun, loving, kind. Now it was like his mother couldn't stomach to look at him. While Andreina wished for her son to be somewhere else, she couldn't stand to look at him. Blaise reminded her of his father. It hurt to see him and then to see the man she fell in love with. She didn't feel it was safe for her Blaise to be with her, for she might do something that she would regret, and that would be more unbearable than anything else.

She too became victim to the flash of gold light and a child that vanished.

The gold light that surrounded Kagami Yamamoto-Hagrid had died. She opened her eyes to see that she was encircled by four sleeping children. She wanted to yell out but was afraid of waking the children. "Oh…Merlin, That one's Harry Potter." She heard her husband come to her.

"Harry Potter? As in Lily, and James's Son?" When he nodded, she knew that they had to go to Dumbledore. Fortuitously for them they lived on Hogwarts campus, as Rubeus was grounds keeper and she was a professor. She fire called for the Headmaster. "Ah Hello Hagrid, Professor Hagrid, is there something I could help you with?"

"Yes we have a bit of a situation, would you mind coming down here please?" Maybe he would help them with this strange dilemma. "Why yes of course, please give me a moment to get there."  
With that the head of Dumbledore faded away. The children were still sleeping though the bushy haired girl seem to be tossing and turning, trying to find a comfortable position next to the other little girl. Kagami picked up the little girl, carefully as not to wake the other children. Once the girl was lying against her she stopped tossing. She sat down on the edge of the bed.

The quarters that they lived in were quite spacious, and were decorated in a warm fashion of dark browns and beiges. Kagami had decorated it all herself. They had three rooms, a bathroom, kitchen, and a living room. They had one of the room made up for a small child, but after years of trying and having no results they closed the room off. She looked at the children. She longed for children, maybe this was payback of some sort, for all the things she had done when she was younger. "The Headmaster's head, love." She walked to her living room with the child in her arms.

"Ah, now I see, please sit down, there is something I need to explain to you." Dumbledore was already sitting down next to her husband.

"Kagami, did you make a wish tonight?"

"Yes, I make a wish every night." She blushed at having to reveal her little ritual. Dumbledore Chuckled. "Well Kagami, Rebeus congratulations on finally becoming parents." He announced joyfully. The couple looked at the elderly man with confusion. "What are you talking about?" Rubeus asked, "When your wife made her wife her wish, Jirachi seemed to have heard your wish, it so happens that your wish was the same as children that gathered here, you want to love, they want to be loved, and they are now bonded to you as parents and child."

"Why?" Kagami asked. "Why did the wish work now? I've been wishing for this for years."

"Because you didn't wish by yourself, you and your husband's wish plus the wishes of the children, all happened during the last day that Jirachi would be awake, this help magnify your wish making it come true it the most peculiar fashion."

Tears fell silently down Hagrid's cheeks; his wife's reaction was the same. However Dumbledore wasn't finished. "However there is a situation. One of the children as you have already guess is Harry Potter, so long as he is here He won't be safe, Originally I had him with is relatives, but that didn't work like I had wanted it."

"So want do you want us to do?" Hagrid asked, Kagami had gotten up to check on the rest of the rest of the children. "I would ask you to move Harry and the other children to a safer place until it's time for Hogwarts, is there somewhere you could relocate to?" Hagrid was about to answer no, but he remembered that his wife, before she moved to Britain, lived in the Kanto part of Japan. Kagami came back out with a different child in her arms, this time it was Harry, Her Houndoom, Sigmund who had woken up because of the confusion, was on her heels.

"We could move to Celadon, if that what you want." She had a nice size house in Celadon, but she didn't want to make that decision unless Rubeus wanted to, she didn't want to take him away from the only world that he'd known even though she knew that he would love Kanto and the Pokémon there.

"Then Celadon it is." Rubeus rejoiced and it was decided. They would leave for Kanto in a weeks' time. Kagami and Rubeus couldn't wait for this chapter of their life to begin.

Author Notes

Sorry that this chapter is soooooo short. this idea came from four things, First Year: Surprises by PikaKnight, iEspeon's Brilliant Creatures Pokemon: Harry Potter and the Philosipher's Stone by JediMasterAshRK and the fact that Pokemon Black 2 and White 2 is coming out in October 7 so this is sort of a celebration piece.

Love Reiajade


	2. Chapter 2

Phaenomena

Chapter one- First Pokémon

Harry

It didn't take them long to get the platform, they made it on time despite having to wait an hour for Susan.

"Now, I want you to be careful on the train, No Hermione I don't think you have to fight a troll to get sorted and no Blaise I won't tell you, you'll just have to find out when you get to Hogwarts, Susan, you look fine." His mother kissed them each as they board the train. Harry was the last to get on. His earlier excitement was now nervousness.

"What's wrong, my brave boy."

"I'm not feeling too brave right now." he looked down at his feet. What if he wasn't good enough? What if he's a squib? What if he didn't get a Pokémon? He should just turn around and go back home, maybe Erika would tutor him.

His mother hugged him. "You'll do fine, you'll have Mione, Suz, Blasie, I'll be there after classes and so will your father, and you'll be great just like Lily and James, and they would be so proud of you."

He felt pride when his mother mentioned his birth parents. While he was still nervous he felt like he could make it on the train.

"Love you, Momma" he whispered blushing he didn't want to be tease because he stills calls his mother, momma.

"Love you too, my brave boy, now get on the train before it actually leaves you."

With that Harry stepped on the Hogwarts express with a bit more confidence.

It took him awhile to find a seat, it couldn't find his brother and sisters so he found the first seat he could find and he sat by himself.

Looking out the window he missed the sunny days in Celadon, study Pokémon with his momma, learning about magic with his father and making Pokémon healing herbs and medicine with Erika. He suddenly felt homesick, and it didn't help that he was sitting alone. The compartment door open and a boy popped his head in.

"Ummm can I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

Harry nodded, happy to have some company, the red haired boy sighed in relief. He sat down and immediately introduced himself.

"My name is Ron, how about you?"

"uhh…..my name is Harry." He said shyly. "My whole family gone to Hogwarts what about you, you have any family here?"

That question spark a thirty minute conversion, it was when Ron tried to do a spell that the door open revealing his sister Hermione with a shy looking boy who looked as if he was going to cry.

Hermione was wearing the Hogwarts uniform, but instead of a skirt she wore cargo shorts and sneakers.

"Hey Harry, have any of you seen a toad? My friend Neville lost one."

Harry and Ron both shook their heads and poor Neville started cry. Hermione patted his shoulder

"Hey don't cry we'll find it." Neville tears slowed up and Hermione let out a sigh of relief. She noticed Ron trying to show Harry a spell.

"oooh are you doing magic, well then see." Hermione eyes lit up with the thought of learning something new. Ron face flushed slightly pink as he tried not to disappoint his new friend's sister.

He waved his wand and uttered the spell that his brothers taught him and waited. His face went from pink to bright red when nothing happen. "Umm I don't think that's a real spell." Thankfully Hermione didn't laugh though it looked like she wanted too. "Well I better help Neville look for his toad, you should hurry and put your robes on we should be there shortly."

Hermione and Neville left the compartment continuing to search for his toad. Ron and Harry took Hermione advice and changed into their Hogwarts robes.

Between eating snacks from the trolley and Ron going on about Quidditch, they had finally reached Hogwarts.

When he had descended off the train, Hermione and her new friend Neville as well as Blaise and Susan had caught up with him.

"About time we were looking for you everywhere!"

Susan hugged her brother as if they had been separated for a long time. Blaise simply shook his head.

"Let him breathe Susan" Blaise sighed and pulled Susan off their youngest sibling. Hermione, Ron and Neville Laughed as Harry tried to catch his breath.

"Thanks Blaise"

"No more than four to a boat!"

The children turn at the familiar voice. "Dad!" Susan and Harry ran to the bearded Giant that was their father. The man lifted them in the air hugging them.

"Whoa, I happy to see you too, whose your friends?"

Hagrid pointed to Neville and Ron. "That's Neville and Ron, Dad can you keep a look out for a toad, Neville lost his." Hagrid at that put the children down and reached in his pocket and pulled out a slimy greenish brown toad.

"You mean this toad?"

"Trevor!"

Neville ran and grabbed his beloved toad and thanked Hagrid. Hagrid had motion for the children to get on the boat.

"let's get you all on the boats before they leave you, no more than four to a boat, see you all at Hogwarts."

Harry, Ron, Susan and Blaise had gotten on one boat, while Hermione, Neville, an Asian girl and dark skin boy got into another boat.

The children looked in awe at the huge castle and all the nervousness that had dissipated came back with a vengeance. Harry turned slightly green when they came to the front of the castle.

A stern looking woman with slightly greying black hair and emerald green robes had led them from the boat and into the castle. She had stopped them when they came to two big double doors.

"Welcome to Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry, I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration professor, you all will be sorted into one of four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin, during the seven years that you are here, they will be not only your friends but your family and I expect you all to be respectful of staff and of one another, now please wait a moment while I finish preparations.

McGonagall turned and walked away briskly. Harry looked around at all the other children, talking among themselves.

"Don't worry so much you'll be fine, I promise."

Hermione puffed out her chest in a superhero pose making Harry burst out laughing, Hermione herself smiled receiving the desired effect.

"Look here a mudblood that doesn't know her place."

A blonde boy flanked by two heavy set boys sneered at Hermione and Harry. Before anyone could comment Blaise had grab the boy by the collar. The two boys tried to move towards him but Hermione tripped one of them. Susan simply stood in front of the other boy. Unlike his friends the other boy seemed hesitant in joining in.

"w..what are you doing?"

The blonde boy cringed at the look that Blaise was giving him. The bronzed skin boy tightened his grip on the cowering boy.

"Don't let me ever hear you call my sister that, or you spend the whole year in the hospital wing."

The blonde boy looked to say something, everyone was laughing at him he was red from embarrassment. Blaise had let him go roughly so the blonde boy fell hard onto the floor.

"I can handle myself Blaise, but thank you anyway." Hermione glared at the rude boy, the blonde boy brushed himself off and glared back at Hermione.

"No wonder why Harry Potter left the wizarding world, trash like you are infecting our culture."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the disrespectful youth. He looked forward seeing his face during the sorting.

Professor McGonagall came back into the hall and the blonde boy and his friend slinked back to where they came from.

"If you all will follow me, fall in line."

The big doors open and harry was amazed. The celling looked like the night sky and candles floated above them. The candles turn to him and smiled. He jumped a little bit as they floated around the students.

"Don't be scared those candle looking things are Pokémon called Litwick" Blaise told him. One of the Litwick floated towards him. He held out his hand for it to him but it floated in towards the teachers.

He looked to where the teachers were sitting and saw his mother sitting and the end talking to a man that looked as if he only had three fingers on one hand.

His mother looked at him and waved at him happily. He smiled and tugged at Blaise sleeve, who was still looking at the lickwits. Blaise looked up at his mother and smiled. McGonagall walked up and put a dusty old looking hat on the stool

"When your name is called, please come up."

Thus started the sorting, Blaise was the first of the sibling to be called up. The hat put him in Slytherin. Harry looked a bit dejected at the possibility of not being in the same house as his brother.

"Harry Potter-Hagrid."

The whole hall went silent; the blonde boy who tried and failed to taunt Hermione was now a pale pink hue. Harry walked slowly to the stool, he sat down and had the hat placed on his head. He gasped when the hat started to talk to him.

"A very good mind, ambitious but not overly sneaky, you are very, hardworking a perfect Hufflepuff if I never saw one, However the courage to do the right thing and to stay loyal to your friends and family is what makes you perfect for GRIFFINDOR!"

Applause broke out across the hall. Harry hopped the stool and went the Gryffindor table. A red haired boy who looked similar to his new friend Ron came up to him, a blue duck like Pokémon, eyes following him closely.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, My name is Percy Weasley; if you need any help with anything don't hesitate to come to me.

Harry nodded, as he sat next to another pair of red hairs. "So we see you've met our prat of a brother." The one on his left said. Harry recognized his Pokémon as a Smeargle. "If he causes you any problems come tell us we'll take care of him. The other twin was playing with what he thought to be a Kecleon. The lizard Pokémon winked at the younger boy. Grinning at the Pokémon he continued to watch the sorting as Hermione was sorted into Ravenclaw; she waved to him and sat at the Ravenclaw table. Susan was sorted into Hufflepuff, so was Hermione's friend Neville. He felt a sudden wave of relief as Ron was sorted into Gryffindor.

Soon all the excitement he felt was drain away leaving him tired. After the feast Percy led the younger years to their dorms. As soon as he found his bed, Harry fell into it, and though he was tired Harry couldn't wait until tomorrow….

The next morning, Harry found himself up extra early. He got dress and set out to explore Hogwarts. He found out about the moving staircase the hard way and instead of exploring he got lost. That was until he randomly ran into his mother, who was coming out of a room he suspected to be her office.

"Harry, what are you doing up? Breakfast isn't for another hour." He asked him as they walked down the stairs.

"Was too excited to sleep, hey momma when do you think we'll get our Pokémon?" He knew his mother was the Pokémon Professor for Hogwarts and she taught the class Care of Foreign Magical Creatures.

"I can't tell you, you'll have to wait until class."

"aww, why not? It's not like I'm going to tell anyone."

"It's supposed to be a surprise little one."

Harry promptly gave up and talked about his first night at Hogwarts. By the time he had finish talking they had reached the great hall. Hermione was already sitting at the Ravenclaw table. The bushy hair brunette was talking to the Asian girl that she shared the boat ride with. Since Ron hadn't shown up yet, Harry sat with Hermione and her new friend.

"Hey, Harry, couldn't sleep anymore huh? Anyway this is Su Li." The dark haired girl extended her hand. "Hello Harry, it's nice to meet you." Harry grasped the polite girl's hand in a handshake.

"So what class are you looking forward to the most, besides Care of Foreign Magical Creature?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I think potions and defense what about you, Su Li."

"My family are masters in Charms so I look forward to follow in their footsteps." Su Li answered.  
"Defense and Transfiguration are what I look forward to the most; I even started reading some of the text." Hermione said excitedly. Harry noticed that the great hall started to fill up. Saying goodbye to Hermione and Su, Harry went to his table and found Ron stuffing his face. He hurried up and ate and walked with Ron to their first class which just happened to be Care of foreign magical creature (CFMC for short).

CFMC was a class that all first years attended together. For this class they were told to meet outside on the lawn opposite of the forbidden forest.

His mother stood waiting for all the children to show up. Beside her was a huge bag lined with what looked to be pokeballs. When the last child showed up, his mother pulled out her wand and waved it at the empty space behind her.

The space wasn't empty anymore instead it was a large forest area. The trees in the forest was almost normal, the dark green almost black leaves made it look sort of eerie.

"Welcome to Care of Foreign Magical Creature, I am Professor Yamamoto-Hagrid, your instructor for this course."

"In this course you will learn about magical creatures called Pocket Monsters or Pokémon for short."

"Almost sixty years ago an event shook western countries to its core. That event was named the East to West Exodus, a large amount of Pokémon, suddenly migrated from their magical habits in parts of Japan to magical western regions. We do not know why the decided to move, however because of the number of Pokémon which had migrated each western magical school from Asia all the way to North America had to develop a course for it."

"Pokémon are mysterious creatures that thrive on human contact, they bond with a person called a trainer, threw battling, breeding, grooming, friendship and the likes, the bond between a trainer grows stronger, to learn that and to learn more about Pokémon, each of you will be given a dozen pokeball and bait, you all will catch your very own Pokémon."

Some were excited, while other was scared, Harry was in between emotions, he felt excitement, nervous and a fear he had never known. Kagami turned to the forest behind her.

"This forest called the Ebony forest, for its leaves was created with the seedling from the great white forest in Unova region of japan, it's known as a great place to catch Pokémon.

His mother walked around passing out a small simple black bag filled with pokeballs, and a treats he assumed was bait.

"Now before I send you on your way, if you should come across danger don't panic." From her haori she pulled out two pokeballs, she threw one in the air, the red beam that was released transformed into a shiny metal bird, the bird started to circle around the forest. Her other Pokémon was a black dog like creature with horns; it ran, disappearing into the dark forest. Harry soon recognized the Pokémon as he had played with them of several occasions at home.

"My Skarmory Horus, will be watching from the air, while my Houndoom, Sigmund will be in the forest, if a situation should occur, they will handle it or I will, now is there any questions?"

No one raised their hands, they were all too anxious, to ask any questions, they wanted to catch their first Pokémon.

Kagami stepped aside from in front of the forest. "Good luck, everyone!"

Harry was one of the first into the forest, as he was trying to avoid being push and shoved by the pack of students entering the forest.

Compared to the outside, the inside wasn't eerie; in fact it was quite beautiful. The trees on the inside were their normal shade. He had somehow wondered off and was now along in the forest.

But he didn't fret instead he took this opportunity to look for his partner Pokémon. He had passed some weedles and a rattata but alas he didn't see the Pokémon for him. Hours and hours went by and he had yet to find a Pokémon he wanted and he was now starting to get worried as the sun was going down.

He wondered had his sisters and brother found their Pokémon yet. He sighed as he found a tree log to sit on while he got his thoughts together, that's when he heard a soft cry. Harry ran to the source of the cry, he ran into another part of the forest, there were little ponds in this section of the forest.

He found a little serpentine creature that looked to be hurt really badly. Harry rushed to its side and examined it.

'it's been burned, what Pokémon would have done this?" he rubbed the little Pokémon gently. It looked at him wincing from the pain of its burn.

"Don't worry I'll take care you."

He, as gently as he could pick the injured Pokémon up and walked the way he came. Rumbling shook him, he didn't even turn around he just started running. He looked out the corner of his eye and saw a huge purple Pokémon. That was all he needed to see, he knew that Pokémon.

"oh no… why is a Nidoking here?"

He ran and ran until he tripped over a branch. The poor blue Pokémon flew from his hands and hit the ground a few feet from him.

The Nidoking was descending upon them harry got up and ran towards the hurt Pokémon. The Nidoking was too close to run away from it. Harry wrapped his arms around the Pokémon to protect it and braced for impact. He shut his eyes and heard a crash. Harry waited for the pain instead he heard.

"Goliath use Stone Edge!"

He felt the impact of the attack hit the other Pokémon he open his eyes and saw his mother with her Tyranitar attacking the enraged Nidoking.

The Nidoking was no match for the attacks of his mother lead pokemon, and it fainted crashing down the floor.

"Harry, are you alright?"

He nodded his arms still wrapped around the hurt Pokémon. "I'm f..fine but she needs your help."

Kagami nodded and helped her son and the injured Pokémon out of the forest. She made him stay with her while she gave the pokemon to the nurses. They were now headed for Kagami's office.

"You were the last person out of the forest; dinner was served already so you'll eat with me okay."

He sighed, he missed dinner but that was alright with him, right now he was worried about the little Pokémon.

"Do you know what Pokémon that is, Harry?" Harry shook his head he had seen many Pokémon but he had never seen a Pokémon like that.

"That is a Dratini, very rare, very; I'm surprised that one was in the Ebony Forest."

A Dratini huh, it was a pretty Pokémon. It sucked now that he was able to think about it, he wasn't able to get his Pokémon. Realizing that, Harry started to tear up. No matter how hard he tried the tears kept rolling down his face.

"Oh Harry it's okay, I'll go with you tomorrow and get you a Pokémon." Kagami reassured her youngest son. Just then a Pokémon nurse that the school employed found them walking to Kagami's class room

"Professor Hagrid, Harry, I thought that you would like to know that the Dratini you found is awake would you to see her?"

Harry nodded and took off in a hurry behind the Nurse. Hogwarts had two types of medic wings, one for humans where Hogwart's head nurse was station, and then there was the Pokémon Center headed by a Nurse Joy.

When he entered the center it made him feel like he was back home in saw the Dratini with another nurse who was petting it.

"Oh good you're here, She's a friendly girl, I think she wanted to thank you for trying to save her.

The Dratini looked at Harry, and nuzzled his hand with her head. "Oh she likes you, how about being her trainer?" Kagami pointed out. The look of affection was apparent on the Dratini, as well as the look on harry face at the thought of being her trainer. This was the Pokémon he was waiting for.

"Yes I would love to be her trainer!" Harry cried joyfully. Dratini wrapped herself around Harry as a sign of endearment.

"Well you do have to catch it." His mother handed him a pokeball, Dratini got off of Harry and was now opposite of him ready to be caught.

He threw the pokeball at Dratini. A simple bop on the head and she was engulfed in a stream of red light. The pokeball fell to the floor and shook only once before a clicking sound was heard.

He had found his partner… His first Pokemon, Dratini.

Dear readers

Thank you all who favorite, follows and reviewed this story it makes me really really happy.

Anyway this chapter is longer than expected and would have been on earlier but Sandy messed up my rotation. That and I wanted Harry to get Dratini in this chapter, I felt like I rushed this chapter, I just wanted to get through the whole coming to Hogwarts thing.

Hopefully I conveyed Harry like I wanted too. I wanted to show him as the baby of the family, spoiled but not too spoiled I have a plan for him that goes off the normal path of fanfic.

Once again thank you for reading.

Love ReiaJade.


	3. Chapter 3

Phaenomena

Chapter 2- The Art of Battling

Hermione

Hermione had never been one for interacting with others. While she wanted attention of others she was afraid to be rejected, which left her in limbo when she started living with Kagami and the others. She didn't interact with the others and instead retreated into her books. She would always remember how lonely and scared she was, until that fateful trip to Saffron city that one summer.

She had been bored the whole trip, as she was not allowed to bring any books with her. They were visiting the Saffron city gym leader when Hermione had gotten separated from everyone. She wondered, trying to find her way back to Kagami when she had come across a small gym. She entered the gym. The sight of the men confused the young girl.

The men were all dressed in white robe like outfits with different color belts. They were going thru a series of motions like they were dancing rather roughly with these weird human looking Pokemon. Most of them looked brown with a spiky head and looked as if they were wearing purple clothing with boxing gloves. However the man leading them had a similar, but different Pokemon. The Pokemon was brown and smooth with no nose or mouth and had long arms and legs.

She was so amazed by the men and their pokemon, she didn't notice the old man that was watching over the group. "Oh Oh little missy this isn't a place for young girls."

She let the little missy comment slide, she had been taught to respect her elders. "What book did they learn that from."

The old man stroked his beard and laughed he sat Hermione down. "Little missy, that is called martial arts, and while you may be able read about it, to truly learn martial arts like they do, you must experience it."

"I don't believe you, you can learn anything from a book." Hermione simply discredit the old man. He smiled at the young girl and patted her head.

"True there are many thing you can learn from a book, but look at the men and Pokemon here what do you see?"

The men had finish their practice and were now laughing and talking with one another, while some were talking care of their Pokemon. There was something their that Hermione had never experience. There was warmth and closeness, the type of closeness she had wanted from her parents but never received, the type of closeness she desperately wanted with Kagami and the others.

"This is the bond between people and Pokemon, you can not learn this from book, you have to live and experience this for yourself, it is true that life is never an easy journey, but that is proof you are alive and that you one day will be able to get back up and try again."

she had been impressed so much by that old man and that dojo, that she had asked Kagami the moment that she had gotten home (despite the very harsh scolding she got from both Hagrid and Kagami) to join the local dojo. That was the start of Hermione slowing coming out of her shell. With continued trips to the dojo, she had gain self confidence, and did not feel the need to boast and brag about her superior knowledge, but the major turn around was with her new family, she became more interactive with her family, This had led her to what her dream was, to become a Pokemon professor, that dealt with power level and training of Pokemon.

Which was now influencing her decision on what Pokemon she wanted. Hermione, unlike the rest of her siblings consider herself to be a type-specialist, a Pokemon train who only dealt with one type of Pokemon. She knew the risk of being a fighting-type specialist as she had two weakness, to flying Pokemon and psychic Pokemon but she was sure with the training she would give her Pokemon, they would be able overcome those weakness.

That and she knew the Pokemon she was looking for would be scarce, as they tended to stay close to urban areas, and was known to be domesticated. So as everyone started to head deeper into the forest, Hermione stood near the entrance. After two hours of searching, she finally found what she was looking for, the pokemon Tyrouge.

She knew Tyrouge were extremely loyal but eager Pokemon, she really didn't want to have to fight it, so she crept down and crawled towards the distracted Pokemon, making sure to stay out of sight. When she was close enough she threw a rock at its head. Now normally this wouldn't faze Tyrouge but Hermione was closing in on her black belt soon, she threw the rock with all her might thus knocking the poor Pokemon out before he knew what hit him. Hermione chucked a Pokeball at the unconscious Tyrouge and it transformed into a beam of red light disappearing into the Pokeball. She crossed her fingers as the ball rocked back and forth before it stopped with a click.

Hermione had picked up her pokeball and let her newly caught pokemon out. It was as she tought it was not pleased with how it was captured. It didn't try to attack her but it did give her a mean glare. That could be a serious problem for her if she didn't fix this now. She knelt to her pokemon.

"I'm sorry that I used such a cheap trick to catch you, but your my partner now and we need to work together, and if you work with me you get to fight strong pokemon."

It's face lit up when she meation strong pokemon taking that as a sign it had forgave her she got up and held out her hand to him.

"My name is Hermione and I'm your Partner."

When they exited the forest, she was a little disappointed to see that Blaise had beaten her. Beside him was a human like Pokemon that looked like a cross between a knight and a bandit that was made of steel. "Yo, meet Gambi." he pointed to the odd looking Pokemon.

"Gambi? As in Vincent Gambi?" she met his happy gaze with question.

"Yeah, why not, Pawniard and it's evolved form Bisharp are known for acting like bandits so I thought why not name him after a cool pirate like Gambi?" Hermione just shook her head, before looking over the Pokemon again.

"Where in the world did you find a Pawniard?"

Blaise looked as if he was remembering something unpleasant. "It's a long story, one that I don't wish to revisit anytime soon, but enough about my adventures, that guy there you partner?" Blasie pointed at her new friend. "Yup, this is Chulainn." her brother looked at her with the most unbelievable look.

"And you had the nerve to ask me about my naming choice?" Hermione did the most mature thing and stuck her tongue out at her brother.

Humming and singing gain the duo's attention as Susan came out of the forest with a Vulpix on her heels, that looked every bit as happy go luck as it's new trainer.

"Heeeyyyy, have you guys seen Harry yet?" she asked as she finally caught up to her other siblings.

"No, but the majority of the class is still in the forest." their mother's voice came from behind them.

"You three back to the castle and prepare for the rest of your class for tomorrow." Hermione and the others started to protest, they had wanted to wait for Harry so that they could show him their Pokemon But there mother shook her head.

"I know you want to wait for Harry, but it might be awhile before he come out, and you know I do not condone slacking of any kind, if it's not late when Harry comes out then you can see him."

The three sighed and did as they were told. Hermione had caught up with Su Li and her newly caught Litwick. They along with Dean Thomas from _Gryffindor_ who had a Piplupcompared Pokemon during dinner, but there still was no sign of Harry.

An hour after the feast, their mother came and got them. She explained that Harry had been attacked by a raging Nidoking. They rushed to the hospital wing, just see a slightly bandaged Harry, with an overly affectionate Dratini. Susan, was the first to react by hugging the life out of Harry. After a few "he's can't breathe like that Susan," and a more than a few hiss from his Dratini, Susan finally let Harry go.

"Only with your luck Harry, would you find not only a Nidoking, but an Dratini." Hermione simply shook her head and Harry smiled sheepishly and everyone laughed.

"Okay, we have to introduce our partners, me first this is Sol." Susan pick up her Vulpix happily showing it off to her brother, her Vulpix looked just as happy to be shown off.

"This guy's Gambi." Blasie pointed to the quiet Pokemon in the corner of the room. Hermoine saw Harry confusion.

"It's a Pawniard, they are native to Unova that's why you've never seen one."

Hermione was last, she brought Chulainn close to her Harry, "This is my new friend Chulainn. Harry nodded as he stroked the head of Dratini as it found it's way around his neck. "This is Circe."

"Alright, Alright, everyone I need you to escort your brother to his dorm room, I don't trust him to get there without an accident."

Kagami joked and Harry rolled his eyes. "Great, one incident and they never let you forget." Susan had grabbed Harry's arm and they walked back to the _Gryffindor _dorms.

Hermione sighed, things were going to get really lively around here, now that everyone had their pokemon.

* * *

"Now that you have your Pokemon, let me explain something to all of you, Pokemon are dangerous. Deaths are not uncommon in Pokemon battles, though they are less common in Pokemon Contest."

"It was the second week of class, this time they were in a medium size classroom. Their mother was giving a lecture this time. Everyone had their Pokemon side by side with them. Kagami had forbiden them to battle, telling them that they had to learn to take care of their pokemon before exposing them to battles.

"It is up to the trainer to know when their Pokemon have had enough in battle, those who know that Their Pokemon have had enough and continue to put their partner through battle is guilty of abuse and will have their trainer cards taken away, first years are only allowed to battle other first years and at towards the end of the year, all the first years will take part in the minor carnival, but that is still a long way away."

"Pokemon are our friends and partners, not tools, and now that you have your own Pokemon it is time to learn how to take care of them

She walked to the front of the class and wrote several words on the board.

"Status ailment are a series of aliments that effects a Pokemon ability to battles. There are two types Non-Volatile and Volatile, we will go over Non-volatile today."

"Burn, Freeze, Paralysis, Poison, Sleep are the five Non-volatile status aliments, they are also the most common that can happen to your Pokemon in battle."

Her mother scanned the crowd of students before picking on a Hufflepuff that was busy passing notes rather than paying attention.

"Since Miss Abbott is paying so much attention to me, can you tell me what does a Burn do to your Pokemon?"

The blonde girl's face tinged pink as she thought about the answer. "Ummm..."

Kagami sighed disappointingly. "five points from Hufflepuff, maybe instead of passing notes in my class, pay attention you might learn something, okay how about..."

She scan the crowd again, Hermione didn't raise her hand though she knew the answer. Her mother knew she knew the answer, she wanted to give the others who didn't know a chance to learn. Her mother's eyes landed on the dark skin boy that was sitting behind her.

"Mr. Thomas can you tell me how does a Burn Status effect affect your Pokemon in battle?" the boy had been drawing in a notebook, but didn't look put out like Abbott did earlier.

"A burn is a non-volatile that inflicts continuing fire damage to your Pokemon even if the Pokemon has been called back to it's Pokeball, you can treat a burn with a burn heal or a Rawst berry."

"Ten points to _Gryffindor__, __now for home work you are to write a short essay on one of the Non-volatile status effects, Make that a long essay let's say about four feet for you Miss Brown, since you have so much to talk about."_

_The resident gossip queen of Gryffindor had shut her mouth quickly and Kagami finished and released the children to their next class. __On her way out of the classroom she was met by Malfoy._

_"Alright Mudblood time to teach you a lesson, we battle right now!" He had called forth his Elekid. As hermione looked over the yellow baby pokemon she noticed that it's yellow color was brighter than usual. Her assessment was cut short when __Chulainn __stepped forward ready and eager for battle. Hermione had glanced at her mother, Kagami just shurgged her shoulder."first years can battle first years." was all she said. _

_Hermione had sighed, this wasn't going to be good, not at all. She wanted to wait awhile, and then battle some people. Now she was out it the open, and this battle could make or break her reputation._

_"Alright since you called this battle you can go first." Hermione used this time to continued her assessment of the pokemon judging by it coat it was a shiny telling by it's muscle tone it was low level, it seem that Malfoy did take the time to even try to train his pokemon. She sighed once again this wasn't going to good._

_"Elekid use Swift," __a volley of star erupted from the small pokemon's hands, aimed towards Chulainn. _

_Without needing his trainer command Chulainn dodge the attack. "Chulainn use work up." Tyrogue started to glow orange, it also started to get really excited. _

_"Wait, keep your eye on him." Chulainn did as it was told and didn't move, but followed Elekid every movement with it's eyes._

_"if your just going to stand there I'm going to finish this now, Elekid use thundershock!" Elekid started to build up energy, then relased it towards Chulainn._

_"Now Fake him out and use tackle!" Before the attack him him Chulainn disappeared, the attack missing him all together. Before Malfoy could register, Chulainn was in front of Elekid tackling him into unconsciousness._

_"It looks like Elekid is unable to battle, Chulainn is the winner, Winner of this Battle Hermione."_

_While some were laughing at Malfoy very short battle, most were congratulating Hermione her first win._

_Hermione looked at Malfoy as he recalled his Elekid, one look at his enraged face, and Hermione sighed again, now she was a target for his petty vendetta. But she had to say she was proud of Chulainn, it had taken all her spending money to get the T.M. For work up, but she was glad she did. _

_Yup things are going to get lively around here, __and fast."_

* * *

_Dear readers _

_ we end this chapter with Hermione winning her first pokemon battle, and also the first pokemon battle of the story, so how was it give me some hints if you think I could do better_

_Love ReiaJade._


End file.
